vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kagamine Rin \ Len
Kagamine Rin i Len（鏡音リン・レン, kagamine rin to ren)'' to trzecie wydanie programu Vocaloid 2, zawierające thumb|322px|Strój Kagaminów z Act1, wraz z wejściem Act2 KEI wykonał drobnych poprawek ich strojów oraz tej ilustracji ( np. ekrany na ich rękawach zostały zmienione) głosy dwóch postaci - Rin (dziewczyna) oraz Len (chłopak). Na rynku pojawili się 27 grudnia 2007, a ich Append równo 3 lata później. Ich producentem także jest firma Crypton Future Media. Wbrew popularnej opinii nie są oni rodzeństwem, lecz lustrzanymi odbiciami. Ich nazwisko - ''kagamine ''(鏡音) - po japońsku oznacza "lustrzany dźwięk" lub "dźwięk lustra", zaś ich imiona to gra słów: rin - prawa strona, len - lewa strona. Dawczynią ich głosu jest Shimoda Asami (下田麻美). Ich atrybutami są banan (Len) oraz pomarańcza i walec drogowy (Rin). Ich postacie mają 14 lat ( w Appendach rzekomo są szesnastolatkami). Rin mierzy 152 cm i waży 43 kg, Len natomiast odpowiednio 156 cm i 47 kg. Historia Zmiana planów Początkowo miał to być tylko głos dziewczynki, jednak ze względu na częste prośby o głos chłopięcy rozpoczęto poszukiwaniu dawczyni głosu, która mogłaby zrobić obydwa głosy. Osobą tą została Shimoda Asami. Głos Lena jest jej głosem zmanipulowanym w trakcie nagrywania przez nią, a Rin głosem zmanipulowanym przez Crypton za pomocą komputera. Projekty Rin i Lena thumb|left|250px|"Transformacja" Rin w Lena.Projekty postaci zostały wykonane przez ilustratora KEI, tak jak Miku. Wymaganiami co do ich projektu były to, że mają to być androidy, chłopiec i dziewczynka w wieku ok. 14 lat, wyglądający nieco jak bliźniaki. Najpierw zaprojektowana została Rin, Len powstał nieco później. Właściwie Crypton chciał przedstawić ich dwójkę jako bliźniaki, jednak widząc, jak odmiennie w swoich utworach różni kompozytorzy przedstawiają ich relacje, ogłosił po prostu, że są lustrzanymi odbicami. Dzięki temu ich związek można interpretować w dowolny sposób. Projekty Rin i Lena do ich postaci Appendowej opracował osamu (オサム). Act 2 Act 2 to ulepszona wersja oprogramowania Kagamine. Wprowadzona na rynek została 18 lipca 2008. Wersja ta została stworzona, ponieważ w pierwszej wykryto usterki, które uniemożliwiały czystość śpiewu. Pierwsza wersja oprogromowania została wycofana ze sprzedaży i nie ma już możliwości jej nabycia. Nazwa wzięła się od wydawcy (ACT2). Zmiany graficzne KEI postanowił skorzystać z okazji uaktualnienia głosów, i również dokonał poprawek graficznych na oficjalnym arcie. Zmieniono przede wszystkim: thumb|314px|Ilustracja do Act2 *Ekrany na rękawach *Dodano koronkowe obszycie na bluzce Rin, oraz poprawiono bluzkę zwłaszcza w okolicy pach *Jej ręka została wcześniej źle narysowana; poprawiono ten błąd *Pod ich numerami został dodany napis ''Act2 *Pogrubiona została grzywka Rin *Rin skrócono przedramiona *Ustawiono nogę Rin w trochę innej pozycji ( bardziej realnej ) *Grzywka Lena również została przerobiona *Wszystkie żółte paseczki pogrubiono *U Lena dodano napis Act2 na słuchawkach *Kolano Rin zostało zaokrąglone *Twarz Lena, zwłaszcza jego kości policzkowe, zostały zmienione Ciekawostki *Słowa "'le'ft" i "'ri'ght" od których pochodzą imiona "Len" i "Rin" być może wzięły się z oznaczeń na słuchawkach. *Nagranie Appendów dla Kagamine zajęło w sumie ok. 25 godzin. *Append Kagamine sprzedawał się lepiej niż Append Miku. *Dużo ludzi nazywa ich nieprawidłowymi imionami, "Ren" i "Lin" (co jest całkiem logiczne, gdyż Len wymawia się Ren) *Najprawdopodobniej powstanie ich angielska wersja. *Len jest często mylnie nazywany shotą Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez zarówno Rin jak i Lena. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Wszystkie zamieszczone tu piosenki osiągnęły na NicoNico Douga ok. miliona wyświetleń - są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Tłumaczenia ich piosenek można znaleźć na Youtube na kanale użytkownika Piniakorin. Wspólne *Adolescence *Karakuri Manji Burst *Suki Kirai *Synchronicity ～Hikari to Kage no Rakuen～ *trick and treat *Remote Control *Rin Rin Signal Tylko Rin *Aku no Musume *Iroha Uta *KOKORO *Migikata no Chou *Roshin Yuukai -meltdown- *Antichlorobenzene Tylko Len *Aku no Meshitsukai *Fire◎Flower *Paradichlorobenzen *soundless voice *SPICE! Galeria Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_RinLen_Append.png|Append Rin i Lena FiguFigma_RinLen.jpg|Figurki marki FIGMA. 113px-Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_Len_Append-sketch.jpg|Projekt Appendu Lena. 113px-Illu_Vocaloid_Kagamine_Rin_Append-sketch.jpg|Projekt Appendu Rin. 342px-Ofclboxart cfm Kagamine RinLen.png|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem. Ofclboxart cfm Kagamine RinLen Append.jpg|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem Appendu. Pullip-hatsune-miku-and-dal-kagamine-rin-len-character-vocal-series-3.jpg|Lalka Pullip Dal Rin. Pullip-hatsune-miku-and-dal-kagamine-rin-len-character-vocal-series-4.jpg|Lalka Pullip Dal Len. Asami Shimoda.jpg|Dawczyni głosu tej dwójki. (kliknij na obrazek)|link=Shimoda Asami imagesCAXR188T.JPG|Rin i Len w wersji chibi Pobrane (2).jpeg|Rin i Len w grze Project diva Images02.jpeg|Figurki nendoroid Rin i Lena VOCS451.jpg|Przykładowy Cosplay Lena VOCS865.jpg|Przykładowy Cosplay Rin Rin___Len__2_by_Takui1896.jpg|Rin i Len - Cosplay rin i len kagamine mmd.jpg|Rin i Len Kagamine MMD rin_len.jpg|T-shirt z Rin i Lenem rin_kagamine_append_papercraft_by_aikaaa-d3ild35.png|Papercraft Rin Kagamine Append len_append_papercraft_by_furikisundama-d3894b2.png|Papercraft Len Kagamine Append Rin len append nendroid.png|Od lewej: Len Append Nendroid i Rin Append Nendroid rinpapercraft.png|Papercraft Rin. lenpapercraft.png|Papercraft Len. Rin_servant.jpg|Nendoroid Rin w sukience z piosenki Servant of Evil Len_servant.jpg|Nendoroid Len'a w stroju z piosenki Servant Of Evil Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Len Kategoria:Powiązane z Kagamine Rin Kategoria:Powiązane z Crypton Future Media